


Family enhancing Sammy!

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober 2017, Other, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 1 - Dean wants to prank Cas using a herb mentioned in a book about angels - it's "family enhancing" - but ends up inhaling some of the powder too ... what happens next will surprise you! (light non-con . While the boys are in a consenting relationship, the aphrodisiacs are administered to some as a prank, so aren't consentually taken)





	Family enhancing Sammy!

Sam looked up from his late night carrot sticks when Dean bounced into the room. The excessive body language this late at night – Sam hadn’t been ready for bed yet – wasn’t the norm. And then he saw his older brother’s face.

“What did you do?”

Dean’s trademark “prank in progress” face faded like snow in the sun to be replaced by pure innocence.

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 “Dean.”

 Sam tried not to panic. _When_ had Dean done whatever he’d done? Sam had taken a shower an hour ago, so his hands automatically went to his hair, and gave a lock or two an experimental tug. The Nair prank hadn’t been repeated, but traumas stayed put. He sighed in relief when no hair came free. Itching powder would have started working long before now. He’d have to check his bed. Preferably prepare his own food for the next few days. Double check the doors. Was he already sitting on something?

 “Easy Sammy.”

 Dean was grinning again, and Sam felt his pulse jump. If Dean was having trouble maintaining his poker-face it was bad.

 “What did you do!”

 The younger Winchester shot out of his chair, eyes darting around the war room for boobytraps. And Dean – eternal dick – sank down into another seat, tipping his beer up in a mock salute to Sam’s budding panic. He let his younger brother search around the room for a couple of minutes before magnanimously calling his attention again.

 “It’s not in here, Sam.”

 Sam spun to face his brother, eyes wide and finger pointing accusingly.

 “So you _did_ do something!”

 Dean grinned around his bottle, eyes twinkling.

 “You’re safe baby boy.”

 Sam blinked twice, and sank down in the chair he’d vacated in his fear; checking for whoopy cushions beforehand.

 “So_”

 “So.” Dean drawled, head tipping to rest on his shoulder. “I did something. But you’re safe.”

 Sam blinked again, his brain slowly ticking back into thinking mode.

 “Cas.”

 “Ten points to Ravenclaw.”

 Sam pulled a face, tugging his laptop back towards himself.

 “Jerk.”

 “Bitch.”

 Shaking his head, Sam tried to focus again. Mysterious car accidents happening somewhere in somewhere. Same stretch of road. Yada yada … similar time frame, somewhere near midnight. Every second Thursday of the month.

 “So what did you do?”

 He was trying to sound calm and collected; bordering on uninterested. If Dean had pranked Cas, he’d want to brag about it. And when Dean bragged, he let information slip. Information Sam could use the next time he needed revenge or to save himself if Dean turned his sights back on him instead of Cas.

 Luckily, Dean jumped on the opportunity to talk, pulling the bottle away from his mouth again.

 “You remember that book I found yesterday?”

 Sam squinted at his brother. He’d managed to bully Dean into helping him to start clearing out a storage room that bordered on the library.

 “The one on angels?”

 Balancing his bottle Dean pointed finger guns at Sam, who grimaced at the gesture.

 “Dude? Are you drunk?”

 “Naaaah.” Dean scoffed, swirling the half empty beer in his brother’s face. “First one Sammy boy. First one.”

 Sam shot Dean another incredulous look, clicking on a new link to keep up the pretence of boredom. Dean took a deep drink, letting the bottle linger on his lips.

 “So what was so interesting? It was a history book.”

 “You gotta read between the lines, Sammy.”

 Sam hummed, pretty sure Dean would start talking sense at some point.

 “There’s a bit at the end about family planning and stuff.”

 Sam hummed again. Chapter eleven of twelve. He’d skimmed it quickly to see where he’d need to correctly store the book.

 “There’s a herb that’s mentioned. Well, a couple. But this one was to enhance family life. Enhance it Sammy.”

 Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean was acting strange. If it truly was his first beer, he’d taken something else. What had his brother been messing with in order to mess with Cas?

 “Satire-something. Satyrion!”

 Sam nodded, surreptitiously typing the word into Google. If Dean had taken something he shouldn’t have, he wanted to know how to counter it.

 “I knew the name Sammy! I’d seen it before.” Dean gestured erratically with his bottle. “When you made me organize the spell ingredients.”

 “You lost that bet Dean. Fair’s fair.”

 Dean shrugged, licking at his bottle before taking another swig.

 “We had some of the stuff. Brownish powder. Smelled like dusty flowers.”

 Sam sighed. Dean had smelled it, probably inhaling enough to make him act the way he was. So whatever effect this stuff had on angels, it was making Dean drunk. At least Google wasn’t throwing up major warning signs. Mostly just stuff about a middle eastern drink.

 “So I sprinkled the stuff all over his bed!”

 Sam blinked.

 “You sprinkled family enhancing flower dust on Cas’ bed?”

 Dean’s eyes were looking more glassy than usual. Pupils large, like he was high.

 “Yeah!” the eldest Winchester was overly excited. “In between his sheets ‘n stuff. Inside his pillow case. The works!”

 “And when did you do this, Dean?”

 Dean tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing as he tried to remember while simultaneously taking another slow sip. Sam turned back to his research. Apparently, ancient cultures around the Mediterranean had used Satyrion as a potent aphrodisiac.

Family enhancing indeed.

Modern day uses were more culinary than sexual. But there was no real way of knowing what exactly Dean had found. Some powders in the bunker were way more potent than the stuff found in ethnic supermarkets.

 “Right after dinner!”

 Sam jolted away from a recipe for Sahlab at Dean’s sudden recall.

 “Ok.”

 Grinning widely, Dean went to take another drink from his beer. When he found it empty, he licked at the rim dejectedly instead. Sighing like an old couch, he heaved himself out of his deep slouch, and waddled towards the kitchen.

 Yeah. Definitely high on something.

 And Cas had “gone to bed” over 15 minutes ago. The angel no longer needed to sleep now that he was at full power again, but apparently enjoyed the routine of laying down in bed and closing his eyes.

 Whatever effect the powder was having on Dean. It was getting worse. Sam watched his older brother walk back towards the war room, grimacing as the other man saluted him with two fresh beers and a lopsided grin.

 “Gotcha one too Sammy.”

 Smiling nervously, Sam accepted the bottle. Dean leaned in way too close, holding on to the glass.

 “One beer for my favourite brother.”

 Dean’s breath was hot on his ear, and Sam shivered. He really shouldn’t be thinking about going down that road. Not that Dean would mind afterwards, but taking advantage of someone high on a partially unknown substance was definitely not a brotherly thing to do.

  He groaned when Dean leaned in even further, nosing behind Sam’s ear and along the column on his neck.

 “Mmmmmm. You smell nice.”

 Sam flushed red. God, Dean was drunk. Was it even wise to let him mix beer with whatever spell ingredient he’d huffed?

 “Dean. Dean stop.”

 But Dean just grumbled, releasing the slippery beer bottle so he could grab a hold of Sam’s head, trying to curl onto his baby brother’s lap. Sam pushed at the squirming mass to prevent him from trapping him in the chair.

“We should check on Cas, Dean.”

He was hanging on to reason with his fingertips. If Cas was affected by the powder, there was no real way to know how the celestial being would react. If the angel was in bed, he’d be exposed to a far greater quantity of powder than Dean. But Dean had been exposed a lot earlier. Was Cas as drunk as Dean?

“Cas?”

 Dean wasn’t eager to release his hold on his brother’s neck, grumbling every time Sam tried to move away.

 “Dean.” Sam whined. Pushing again, as Dean latched onto his lower neck, and sucked. “Dean we need to check on Cas.”

 “Fuck Cas.” Dean swore, and then froze.

 Sam watched his brother apprehensively. The older Winchester was thinking hard, blown pupils fixed in the middle distance, licking at his baby brother’s clavicle absentmindedly.

 “Fuck. Cas.”

 The same words, but the sentiment had changed. Dean was grinning madly.

 “Oh yes.”

 As quickly as Dean had clamped on to Sam, that’s how fast he was suddenly halfway out of the war room. The other man scrambled to set chase. Dean was suddenly very steady on his feet, taking corners and stairs with surprising ease for someone who’d had difficulty carrying two bottles of beer out of the kitchen.

 Cas had chosen a room right in between both brothers’. Since Sam and Dean both insisted on having separate rooms, Cas had picked a personal haven as well. The angel would never have been able to choose one of the brothers’ rooms to move into, and trying to set up a system where he switched between rooms didn’t work with their lifestyle. So they all had a room of their own.

 Barrelling past his own door, Dean slid to a halt outside of Cas’s.

 “Dean. Wait!”

 Sam tried to reach for his brother, but Dean had been propelled forward by a drunken lust and he’d maintained a shallow but effective head start. Hand grabbing for the doorknob before Sam could hold him back.

 The door flew open, banged against the wall, and swung back partway. For a moment, all was calm, and Sam skidded to a halt before he ran headfirst into Dean.

 And then there was a torrent of feathers.

 Sam barely avoided being caught in the swirling mass of black, fingers slipping on tiled walls. When he’d caught his bearings, Dean was plastered against the wall opposite the open door, Cas ravenously kissing his way across Dean’s face.

 Dean didn’t seem to mind the rough handling, grabbing at the arms holding him still against the wall, and trying his best to capture the angel’s mouth with his own.

 Cas was nude, and when Sam cautiously approached he could see the scrapped remains of a shirt hanging from the doorknob. Cas had been affected by the powder for a while apparently. Seam didn’t want to enter a room potentially filled with sex powder. Looking from afar, it became obvious just how Cas had struggled with the rising sexual tension.

 Blankets had been thrown all over the place, some torn apart. The chest of drawers tipped over, and Cas’s collection of odds and ends scattered across the floor. As if Cas had been searching for something with growing desperation.

 Something he’d found in Dean’s presence. The angel had allowed Dean to find his mouth, and both were enthusiastically sucking face. Hands and wingtips roaming pretty much anywhere they could reach. Dean’s clothes somehow disappearing. And Cas had to be using his mojo for that because normally a t-shirt doesn’t pull off without both participants pulling apart for at least a couple of seconds.

 The two maniacs in front of Sam hadn’t pulled away to so much as breathe. Licking his lips, Sam watched the display of pure lust. On one hand, joining in seemed like the perfect thing to do. They’d had plenty of threesomes, and the way Dean had been trying to get in his lap earlier probably meant the aphrodisiac didn’t discriminate between those it had affected, and innocent bystanders.

 On the other hand. Neither Dean nor Cas seemed alert or overly coherent. Leaving them alone to just fuck the drugs out of their system might not be safe.

 If he was going to be the babysitter, he’d need to get them into a room that wasn’t going to have him just as high. Moving carefully, he backed up a bit towards Dean’s room. No way he was sacrificing his own to the orgy. This was all Dean’s fault. Let him deal with the aftermath.

 “Dean? Cas?”

 Sam kept his posture unthreatening. Hands out by his sides. Shoulders hunched down to make himself smaller. He needed the two maniacs to follow him, not see him as a threat to having sex. Except neither angel or man seemed to realize he existed.

 “Castiel?”

 This time he could see Cas’ eye flit over towards him before curling even more possessively across Dean. His brother moaned enthusiastically at the extra pressure, hips working frenetically against Cas’s thigh.

 So he was already a threat. Great.

 Unthreatening wasn’t working, so he’d need to lure them over. Taking another couple of steps back, Sam started pulling off his own clothes. Flannel. T-shirt. Jeans halfway down his hips.

 Before he could go further, Sam froze. He could feel the angel’s eyes on him. He glanced back up from his own pants to see Cas was inhumanly still. Dean’s continued squirming and humping almost comical if Cas didn’t look downright predatory.

 Sam help his hands out again. Back to unthreatening.

 “Easy Cas.”

 The angel’s head tipped to the side, thinking, and Dean latched onto the exposed throat like a leach.

 Licking his lips nervously, Sam started backing up towards Dean’s room. He seemed to have Cas’s full attention. Now he just needed to move the party into a safer space than the cold hallway floor.

 Cas’s feathers puffed up. Shifting his hold on Dean and picking him up like a child. The oldest Winchester rolled with it, clinging to his angel like a koala and reattaching himself to another part of neck.

 God he felt like prey. Not that he thought Cas would hurt him, but the intensity behind those glazed blue eyes would have made a lesser man’s legs buckle. Instead, Sam kept up his slow and steady retreat, abandoning his clothes and praying his jeans didn’t sag further down.

 Somehow, he made it to Dean’s door without Cas attacking him. Though the angel had lowered his main body mass, a spring coiling ever tighter.

 “Just taking us somewhere more comfortable, Cas. Not fighting you at all man.”

 Cas licked his lips and offered a smile full of teeth, Sam stuttered. Yeah. He was fucked. Keeping his eyes trained on the hyped up angel – and his brother by proxy – he groped for the doorknob. Once he got them in the room, he’d be squarely in Cas’s sights, and pretty much locked in there with them. Still better than the floor.

 The door opened, Sam started inching in, And Cas uncoiled violently. Startled, Sam jumped into the room, stumbling back until he hit the bed. How Cas managed to manoeuvre his wings through the door that quickly and smoothly. Carrying Dean nonetheless.

 “Cas. Cas! Easy!”

 The angels was on him in seconds. Wings propelling him forward, and closing Sam in on the bed; tipping him backwards and depositing Dean right next to him. His brother moaned unhappily about being dislodged, but enthusiastically attached himself to his baby brother when he noticed he had another mostly naked bed buddy.

 Sam let it happen, groaning under the onslaught of attention. Dean licking and biting at his throat. Cas pulling off his shoes and jeans in one go. Feathers were constantly caressing the both of them. It was like the angel had hundreds of hands roaming across their skin.  

 “Fuck, Dean”

 Sam groaned, Dean had found his cock, stroking it erratically but firmly. There was a nip of teeth somewhere along his calf, and Sam looked down his own body into black and blue.

 “Cas?”

 Cas licked leisurely at the light bitemark. The crawled onto the bed. He was smaller than both of them, Sam knew it. But somehow, the angel was towering over everything. Wings spanning them and blocking out the light.

 Dean didn’t care. When Sam didn’t respond enough, he rolled onto his back again and reached up to Cas with grabby hands. The angel crooned at him, and dipped down to plaster open mouthed kisses anywhere he could reach.

 The intense rush exhibited in the hallway had dissipated somewhat. Now that Cas had his hands and wings on both of them, he seemed calmer. More satisfied.

 Ever the multitasker, Cas took over Sam’s newly neglected cock. Sam relaxed, they were safe here. Free to fuck the drugs out of their system.

 And then Cas pulled back, and pounced on Sam. The youngest of the trio found himself flipped on his stomach, hips hauled up off the bed. Still halfway through a startled yelp, Cas’s fingers slipped smoothly into his hole.

 Sam groaned, trying to find his bearings. He hadn’t been stretched or lubed at all. Yet Cas was already three fingers deep into his arse. Thick warm fluid squelching between his cheeks and inside his hole. He sent out a quick prayer that Cas was coherent enough to get him slick and loose.

 He usually appreciated the time Cas took to open him up, but this was a handy trick to have up his sleeve. Sam knew he’d be ready to fuck in mere seconds.

 And Cas knew. Lining up and shoving in in record time.

 Sam gasped, trying to adapt to the sudden fullness. Except Cas just sat back on his heels and pulled Sam up like he weighed nothing. Settling him in the angel’s lap and getting on with fucking him at once.

 Dean, not long ignored, pounced on his baby brother’s exposed cock, sucking it right down his throat from the go.

 It was too much. Sam writhed, arms held back in Cas’s superhuman grip. All he could do was hang on in the storm between his two sex starved bed mates.

 “Gonna come. Dean. De! I’m_”

 Dean growled, pushing forward until his nose was almost at Sam’s belly; letting Cas’s rhythmic thrusts push Sam’s cock in and out of his throat.

 Sam cursed, threw his head back, and came apart.

 He came to again some time later to find Dean with Cas’s legs over his shoulders and covered in come and sweat as he pushed deep into the angel’s body. From the looks of it, they’d gone multiple rounds already.

 Trying not to call too much attention to himself, Sam tried to look for the alarm clock.

 Five thirty am.

 Sam shifted minutely. Cas had kept going after he passed out, maybe Dean had even taken a turn with his slack body too. He was too slick and pleasantly sore to have been left alone to sleep after his orgasm. Moving into a more comfortable position, he let his eyes slip closed again. Everything seemed safe and under control enough.

  

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Sam wakes up again hours later to both Cas and Dean dead to the world. So he goes for a shower, then an easy run (and another soothing shower), before making some breakfast to lure the fuckbuddies out of their lust nest. They're both super hung over and tired. Tiny eyes. Groggy. Dean waddling like a duck. Cas confused as to how this happened.
> 
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.


End file.
